Caída a las Alturas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El cielo azul, despejado y cálido. El clamor de cientos de aficionados y compañeros de clase. Una escoba entre las manos y el aire meciendole el cabello mientras busca un pequeño brillo dorado. La victoria esta a un destello de distancia.


Esta historía pertenece al universo de Magia Olvidada.

___Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Segunda Generación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

La hierba húmeda rozando sus botas, el clamor del público a su alrededor, la ensordecedora furia que se consume justo encima. No hay nada que no produzca escalofríos en un campo de Quidditch, esa electrizante sensación de estar en un lugar importante, durante un gran evento. Eso sentía Draco en ese instante. Mirar a sus compañeros lanzarse en picado para detener al contrario. Las Bludger zumbar como insectos furiosos tratando de alcanzar algún jugador, los golpeadores desviándolas para tirar de las escobas al otro equipo.

Los cazadores saltando de un lado a otro con caídas y piruetas entre los postes para esquivar y despistar a sus perseguidores. Se escuchaba una voz femenina comentando el partido, pero parecía tan lejana que a Draco le costaba reconocer a la extrovertida de Lovegood tras el micrófono. Durante un segundo dejo de prestar atención al campo y centro su vista en el podio de los profesores, siempre había sido divertido ver las caras de Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Snape ante las ocurrencias de Lovegood.

Un brillo dorado, un destello escondido entre los pliegues de una de las banderas que ondeaban en aquel podio. Su cuerpo se echo hacia delante, fue automático, su cerebro apenas pensaba. Nada más reconocer aquella brillante luz amarilla se lanzó hacia ella. La escoba vibro entre sus manos, el viento azotó su cara, furioso de que Draco fuera más rápido de lo que se consideraría normal. Su cuerpo se hacía lo más pequeño posible para no crear más resistencia de la necesaria.

Sus ojos se secaron y le costaba ver, todo era borroso y no se atrevía a pestañear pero aun veía aquel brillo danzando. Una forma borrosa de no más de un par de centímetros jugando entre los colores de la bandera. Estiró el brazo, estaba preparado. Unos metros más y sería suya. NO. Una segunda sombra, negra y mayor, apareció justo delante y se acercaba a una velocidad endiablada. Draco tuvo que pestañear para poder ver de nuevo.

Un solo pestañeo, un mundo de diferencia. Vio a Harry delante de él. La Snitch había desaparecido y estaban a punto de chocar. Con una sincronización demasiado afortunada tiraron de sus cuerpos en direcciones contrarias. Sus pies chocaron al pasar zumbando uno al lado del otro y los lanzó como si fueran peonzas por el aire vibrante y en constante tensión.

Draco levantó su cuerpo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas del palo de la escoba tratando de recobrar el gobierno de la misma. A su alrededor veía un torbellino de colores y formas aceleradas. En un segundo paró en seco y a punto estuvo de caer. La gente gritó de emoción y el se derrumbo sobre si mismo dejando escapar el aliento. Levantó la mirada y volvió a centrarse en el partido. Harry ya había recuperado el control y volvía a las alturas donde vigilaba como un halcón todo el campo. Una bludger lanzada con mucho tino le golpeó en el pecho y tirandole hacía atrás pero no soltó la escoba. Draco siguió la trayectoria y vio a Goyle refunfuñando por no haber logrado tirar a Harry.

Crabbe le animó señalando al guardián de Gryffindor, Draco tuvo un ataque de risa al ver la cara que le habían dejado a Ron, totalmente morada y sangrante pero con un brillo de orgullo brillando en sus ojos azules a través de su hinchado rostro y claro esta con su verborrea incontrolable y soez cuando alguien le enoja lo suficiente. Por suerte tenía tan deformados los labios que solo se entendía una palabra de cada veinte.

Tras el lapsus de contemplar el partido y comprobar la ventaja de cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor bajo en espiral rodeando el estadio hasta su lugar predilecto cerca de la hierba. Potter tenía ventaja vigilando desde arriba pero vulnerable a las bludger, estando por debajo de la acción pocos se fijan en él aun sabiendo su predilección y es por lo difícil que sería acertarle y recuperar las bludger.

Sus ojos grises estudiaron el terreno pero no había rastro de la Snitch, avanzó lentamente con sus pies rozando el césped y su cabeza girando como un pajaro en busca de una presa. Movimientos muy rápidos que le valieron el apodo de _Cuervo de las Nieves _en ese momento, se escuchaba perfectamente a Luna inventándose el apodo mientras pasaba por debajo del estrado de los profesores.

Paró un segundo al ver un perro negro en la puerta del vestuario de Gryffindor mirando fijamente a Harry. Estuvo tentado de acercarse a Sirius y preguntarle porque ver el partido en esa forma, pero recordó como terminó la última vez al final de la temporada anterior y prefirió no tener más marcas de mordisco en la pierna. Sin duda quería que ganase su equipo a toda costa.

Silencio. Draco levantó el rostro y vió como todo el estadio había contenido la respiración, el juego continuaba pero por encima de ellos Harry se había lanzado en barrena. Sus gafas reflejaron el sol y sus ojos se volvieron dos potentes llamas antes de que una sombra hiciera desaparecer el efecto y Draco pudiera determinar que estaba mirando y donde estaba. A su lado. Casi parecía que el tiempo se detenía y su mente maldecía. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

La Snitch flotaba burlonamente a su lado, tan cerca que podía ver sus pequeñas alas de colibrí, tan lejos que aunque girara hacia ella, Harry la atraparía antes. Vio en el suelo la sombra del buscador y no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Sus pies se apoyaron en el cuerpo de la escoba y con el impulso de sus piernas se lanzó al vacío. Sus dedos rozaron las alas antes de que su palma atrapara la Snitch. Pero no habían ganado todavía. Seguía en el aire, insultando mentalmente al que tuvo la genial idea de que hubiera un foso de cinco metros rodeando el campo de Quidditch.

Unos metros más atrás y habría caído sobre la mullida hierba, con la mano libre que le quedaba tanteo el aire mientras se preparaba para el golpe. Algo delicado y suave se deslizó por entre sus dedos, como un autómata la cerró y su caída se paró en seco. Un chasquido desagradable y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el brazo entero pero no se soltó. Tragó una gran bocanada de aire, notó su respiración agitada y rápida y sus ojos lagrimeando pero sonreía tontamente mirando la pequeña esfera dorada debatiéndose en su prisión. La agarró con tres dedos y la mostró al estadio.

Un aplauso ensordecedor surgió del sector Slytherin. Las otras casas aplaudían con cierta cortesía aunque se escuchaban las claras quejas de Gryffindor.

_"Slytherin vencedor"_

Draco nunca habría podido imaginar que amaría escuchar a Lovegood comentando, pero escucharla le supo a gloría. Acababa de lograr la victoria decisiva. La Copa de Quidditch era suya. Se regodeó en la victoria un minuto antes de centrarse en la figura que flotaba a su lado con una sonrisa picara.

—Has ganado la Copa. Enhorabuena. ¿Quieres que te la traiga o bajas tu solo? —bromeó Harry apoyado en su escoba.

—Pues si te digo la verdad, es que aquí colgado se esta muy a gusto. Creo que comprare unos terrenos y me haré una casa en la que tenga que estar todo el día colgado de un hombro dislocado. ¿No quieres probarlo? —respondió Draco invitándole con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo la cabeza tan dura como para no matarme haciendo eso. — contestó Harry acercándose lentamente. Le tendió la mano abierta cuando estuvo a su lado. — Suelta ya la Snitch que no vas a volver a ganar el partido.

Draco se guardo la Snitch en el bolsillo y se sujeto al brazo de Harry antes de soltarse de la bandera que lo había mantenido a salvo de la caída. Su hombro crujió y todo su antebrazo se colgó laxo en un costado mientras Harry le llevaba hasta el campo y le dejaba caer en la hierba donde Madame Pompfrey ya estaba mirándole furiosa. Nada más tocar el suelo le obligo a beber una poción de color naranja y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le cogió de la mano y tiró de forma violenta hacia delante. Draco abrió tanto los ojos que Ron se cayó al suelo de la risa.

—Maldito Weasley. Tienes la cara hecha un cirio y aun así tienes que reírte. —masculló Draco haciendo girar el omóplato para hacerlo entrar en calor.

—Mi querido, Draco. Tengo que disfrutar de las pequeñas virtudes de la vida. ¿Cuando podría volver a ver yo a un Malfoy poniendo cara de besugo? —preguntó Ron limpiándose la boca ensangrentada y escupiendo al suelo. Su hermana le atizó con la escoba por hacer semejante guarreria. —Buen juego. —dijo al cabo de un rato estrechandole la mano.

—¡Venga, vamos a celebrarlo con unas cervezas de mantequilla! —exclamó Harry cogiendo de la nuca a Draco y Ron y tirando de ellos hacía el vestuario de Gryffindor.

—¿Y un poco de Whisky de fuego? —inquirió una voz ronca tras ellos. Una botella se apoyó en pecho de Harry quien la tomó antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. Les guiño y se marchó hacia los profesores que habían bajado a felicitar a los jugadores.

—Será mejor marcharse antes de que nos confisquen la fiesta. —murmuró Ron señalando a Mcgonagall.

—Mejor. —respondieron los otros dos apretando el paso hasta esconderse en el vestuario. No tardaron en abrir la botella y servir sendos vasos, demasiado grandes para la bebida, de whisky de fuego. Los alzaron por encima de sus cabezas.

—Un brindis. ¡Por el movimiento más estúpidamente molón de la historia del Quidditch! Yo atrapando Bluddgers con la cara. —gritó Ron antes de beberse de un tragó todo el liquido.

Los tres amigos se echaron a reír y vaciar rápidamente la botella. Lo importante al fin y al cabo, no son las victorias o derrotas. Lo importante es saber celebrar la diversión.


End file.
